


La città dell'amore

by onlyna (robs)



Series: #UDFFSfide [2]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tornare alla realtà dopo aver passato un weekend meraviglioso a Parigi non è semplice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La città dell'amore

Tornare alla realtà dopo aver passato un weekend meraviglioso a Parigi non è semplice.

Perrie grugnisce con ben poca delicatezza, quando quel lunedì mattina si sveglia nella camera da letto del suo ragazzo, l'odore del fumo che ormai impregna pure le pareti, e nota che Zayn è ancora completamente addormentato, le lenzuola leggere attorcigliate attorno alle caviglie, dall'altra parte del materasso. Se non fossero tornati la notte prima dalla loro brevissima vacanza in suolo francese, nella città dell'amore, è sicura che sarebbe rimasta a guardarlo ronfare per qualche minuto in più; ma è nervosa, forse un po' seccata di essere già tornata a Londra, alla sua vita di tutti i giorni, alla _routine_ , e il suo stomaco sta brontolando troppo rumorosamente per essere ignorato.

Il pavimento è gelido sotto i suoi piedi scalzi, mentre va in bagno per vuotare la vescica, lavarsi la faccia e svegliarsi del tutto, ma è una cosa a cui è piuttosto abituata: non usa mai le scarpe in casa, la infastidiscono senza alcun motivo, e la maggior parte delle volte è troppo pigra per infilarsi dei calzini. Le piante dei suoi piedi, ormai, il freddo non lo sentono quasi più.

 

C'è Harry dietro il bancone, quando entra nel panificio poco lontano dall'appartamento di Zayn; ha il suo solito sorriso di benvenuto sul viso, quando alza lo sguardo verso di lei, ma i suoi occhi si accendono all'istante e praticamente corre ad abbracciarla appena la riconosce.

“Pezza!” esclama, stritolandola e dondolando sul posto come se non si vedessero da anni; Perrie ride, ricambiando la stretta, e ringrazia il cielo che il suo ragazzo abbia amici così, semplici ed affettuosi e con cui ha legato facilmente. “Non pensavo di vederti stamattina,” continua Harry, posando le mani sui suoi fianchi per sciogliere l'abbraccio e poterla guardare in faccia; ha le fossette in bella mostra, e la tentazione di spingerci contro un polpastrello è troppa per trattenersi. Harry si limita a grugnire una risata, roteando gli occhi. “Sì, anche loro hanno sentito la tua mancanza, e sì, sono felici che siate tornati dalla città dell'amore,” sorride, dando un buffetto sul naso dell'amica e tornando dietro il bancone.

“Vorrei poter dire che anche tu ci sei mancato,” commenta la ragazza, appoggiandosi alla vetrina con i gomiti e dando un'occhiata ai croissants esposti, “ma la città dell'amore ci ha tenuti troppo occupati per accorgerci della tua assenza,” conclude facendogli l'occhiolino, e ride quando un rossore sospetto si espande sulla pelle bianca di Harry; come se _lui_ non avesse fatto le stesse cose, col suo ragazzo, l'anno prima.

“Posso vivere benissimo anche senza sapere nulla della vostra vita sessuale, grazie,” borbotta lui, tamburellando le dita sul marmo scuro, e Perrie sorride divertita, “immagino che Zayn stia ancora dormendo, è ancora troppo presto per lui; gli porti la colazione a letto?” continua, tornando a piegare le labbra verso l'alto quando la ragazza annuisce e gli indica due croissants al cioccolato mordicchiandosi l'interno della guancia. “Non sono buoni come quelli parigini, ma è tutto quello che abbiamo da offrire,” afferma, scrollando le spalle e infilando le brioches in un sacchetto di carta con il nome del panificio stampato sopra; scuote la testa, porgendoglielo, quando Perrie tira fuori una banconota stropicciata da una tasca dei pantaloni, “offro io, non ti preoccupare,” sorride, “vai a svegliare il tuo bell'addormentato prima che pensi che l'hai mollato il giorno dopo la vostra vacanzina romantica _en France_.”

Perrie annuisce con una risata, sporgendosi verso di lui per baciargli una guancia, ed esce dal panificio salutandolo con una mano e raccomandandosi di salutare Louis da parte sua e di Zayn; e di tenerlo molto lontano dall'appartamento, almeno fino al pomeriggio.

 

Scalcia via le ballerine che indossa appena è nell'ingresso, togliendosi la giacca di pelle di Zayn con il sacchetto del panificio tra i denti, e quando entra in cucina è sorpresa di vedere il suo ragazzo seduto al tavolo con una tazza di caffè davanti; Zayn ha gli occhi aperti a metà, ma le sorride quando gli dà un bacio di buongiorno sulla guancia ruvida di barba, e le indica con un cenno del capo la tazza di tè che le ha preparato mentre l'aspettava. Perrie si siede accanto a lui, ringraziandolo con un altro sorriso, e appoggia il sacchetto con i croissants vicino alle tazze.

“Harry ti saluta,” gli dice, baciandolo di nuovo sulla guancia mentre allunga una mano verso la sua tazza, “e ci ha offerto la colazione,” aggiunge dopo un attimo, con il calore della ceramica sui palmi freddi e gli occhi di Zayn addosso: stanno insieme da più di tre anni, eppure il suo sguardo le fa ancora lo stesso effetto di quando si sono conosciuti.

“Spero che riesca a tenere la bocca chiusa con Louis almeno fino a stasera,” commenta lui, la voce ancora assonnata nonostante il caffè che ha già bevuto, pungendosi ritmicamente un polpastrello con la punta della piccola Tour Eiffel in metallo che hanno comprato in una bancarella vicino alla stazione: non molto romantico, vero, ma non potevano permettersi di spendere troppi soldi nei negozietti di souvenir lungo gli Champs Élisée, l'albergo e i trasporti nella capitale erano piuttosto cari per conto loro.

“Gli ho detto di tenerlo lontano da qui fino al pomeriggio,” ridacchia Perrie, sorseggiando il tè senza allontanare gli occhi dalla mano del suo ragazzo che ancora gioca con la miniatura, “è normale che Parigi mi manchi già così tanto, secondo te?” chiede dopo qualche attimo, prendendo un croissant per dargli un morso, il sapore del cioccolato forte e dolce sulla lingua. “È così strano non sentir parlare in francese per strada,” aggiunge, sorridendo della risata di Zayn.

“Non so tu, Pez, ma io credo di aver sentito sì e no cinque persone parlare in francese,” commenta dopo qualche attimo, avvicinandosi per baciarla veloce sulle labbra sporche di cioccolato e pezzetti di sfoglia, “abbiamo incontrato così tanti tedeschi che per un attimo ho pensato che avessimo sbagliato treno,” confida poi, sorridendo del grugnito divertito della sua ragazza e allungando una mano per prendere il suo croissant, il caffè ormai troppo freddo per continuare a berlo.

“Credo che ci fossero più italiani, però,” dice Perrie dopo essersi pulita gli angoli della bocca con la punta delle dita, “oppure erano pochi ma facevano il quadruplo del casino,” aggiunge, scuotendo il capo. Zayn annuisce soltanto, troppo occupato a masticare la sua colazione per risponderle a parole.

 

Harry ha un sorriso imbarazzato e colpevole, quando Louis salta addosso a Zayn non appena il ragazzo apre la porta del suo appartamento; a Perrie va di traverso l'acqua che stava bevendo, quando si fionda nell'ingresso e trova Louis a cavalcioni sul suo ragazzo, un'espressione imbufalita sul viso e le dita intorno ai suoi polsi. Lancia un'occhiata a Harry, più divertita che ingelosita dalla posizione dei due, ma l'amico si sta mordendo un labbro con le sopracciglia aggrottate, e sembra infastidito: addio alle sue fantasie con Zayn e Louis coinvolti, pensa roteando gli occhi e ricominciando a bere dalla sua bottiglietta con un'alzata di spalle.

“È un piacere vederti anche per me, Tommo,” commenta dopo aver ingoiato, e Louis sembra accorgersi solo in quel momento della sua presenza; Zayn grugnisce quando il ragazzo scatta all'istante in piedi per abbracciare anche lei, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia che ovviamente l'altro non vede, mentre Perrie ride e stringe le braccia intorno alle spalle dell'amico.

“Liam e Niall stanno per arrivare,” annuncia Louis con il viso nascosto tra i suoi capelli biondi, ma il sorriso nella sua voce è evidente, “spero che non abbiate piani per stanotte, perché usciamo a festeggiare e non avete voce in capitolo,” aggiunge. Harry sorride del verso infastidito di Zayn, ancora sul pavimento, e allunga una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

“Siamo stati via due giorni,” si lamenta, accettando comunque l'abbraccio di Harry, “non un fottuto anno. Che bisogno c'è di festeggiare?”

Louis lascia andare la ragazza, voltandosi verso l'amico ed appoggiando le mani sui fianchi con un'espressione stizzita sul viso.

“Non festeggiamo sicuramente perché siete tornati dalla vostra vacanza romantica, stronzo,” risponde, e Zayn sbuffa, “festeggiamo perché ho avuto la parte del protagonista al prossimo spettacolo con la compagnia!” annuncia, e Perrie squittisce qualcosa di incomprensibile, saltandogli addosso per stringerlo in un altro abbraccio ed ignorando completamente l'insulto al suo ragazzo: è da mesi che Louis tenta di avere un ruolo importante con la sua compagnia teatrale, ed è una notizia fantastica che finalmente l'abbia ottenuto.

E quando anche Zayn e Harry si aggiungono all'abbraccio di gruppo, e il citofono suona per annunciare l'arrivo di Niall e Liam, Perrie si trova a pensare che non è poi così male che il loro weekend a Parigi sia finito: sono tornati nella solita, vecchia Londra, la routine è ricominciata, ma è davvero così importante? Hanno i loro migliori amici, e sono a casa: nessuna vacanza nella città dell'amore può reggere il confronto.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la [#UDFFSfida](https://www.facebook.com/UnaDirezioneFanfiction/posts/463121200430263):  
> Zayn/Perrie  
> Prompt: [immagine](http://24.media.tumblr.com/8c6020290f0ceca78eb386fd70d0e17c/tumblr_mfwgz7XWEk1qfmsq5o1_500.jpg).


End file.
